


how do i even add 2 it i need a title uh *adokou mpreg fic. the LARGE mistake* JGJGJGJV NO I CBNT  FUCK

by orphan_account



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, i actually cant do this anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22528213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: i’m going to die . i am going to die
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Sakuma Rei, Oogami Kouga/Otogari Adonis
Kudos: 16





	how do i even add 2 it i need a title uh *adokou mpreg fic. the LARGE mistake* JGJGJGJV NO I CBNT  FUCK

wow we have a child adonis said  
hell yea said koga  
whut should we allit adon said

idk fucking shrek  
ok i guess our child is gonna b a whore...

rei is the godfather - kaoru comes in

‘hey guys.’ kaoru smiled a the couple, a genuine smile. 

kaoru why tf are u written properly adonis said 

‘i don’t actually know?’ kaoru pondered for a second, opting to scratch his greasy ass mullet hair to try and get some thought into his mind. but he could find none, as kaoru is a dumbass bitch.

koga couldn’t believe rei was the fucking god father who the fuck decided that it was awful. shrek deserved someone who didn’t look like they were from a shitty twilight movie maker amv


End file.
